


Stupid Stuff on Amazon

by TrashySwitch



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Lee!Shawn, Ler!Jackie (Lee for 5 seconds), Multi, Switch!Chase, Switch!Marvin, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Chase gets challenged to buy stupid stuff off of Amazon. So: he goes through lists, buys the stupid stuff, and waits for the stuff to come in, so he can review it! Alongside him, are Jackie, Marvin, and Shawn.Eventually, one of the stupid amazon items, leads to an adorable, and interesting turn...
Relationships: Chase Brody/Jackieboy Man, Jackieboy man/Marvin the Magnificent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Stupid Stuff on Amazon

**Author's Note:**

> Jackie and Marvin are dating in this. Jackie and Chase are close friends.
> 
> Here's the link, for the claw gloves that were mentioned in this fic: 
> 
> https://www.amazon.co.uk/Eiito-Garden-Genie-Gloves-Gardening/dp/B071G5298V/ref=pd_aw_sbs_201_1/257-9792140-1959104?_encoding=UTF8&pd_rd_i=B071G5298V&pd_rd_r=ac137ba1-d285-416a-9a6f-1a24ba6e82dc&pd_rd_w=n7wKq&pd_rd_wg=QDrt5&pf_rd_p=0208d703-a674-4413-8899-c3889837d212&pf_rd_r=947PSJFESHKSRN4PWBHW&refRID=947PSJFESHKSRN4PWBHW&th=1
> 
> SEE WHAT I MEAN?! I JUST ABOUT DIED LOOKING AT THESE BLESSED/CURSED THINGS!

"What's up everyone! It's ya boi, bro average...and we're reviewing stuff." Chase said, his energy dying down awkwardly, near the end of the greeting. 

Jackie bursted out laughing. "Good intro, man!" Jackie mocked. 

"Hey! Doing these things is not easy, ya know!" Chase argued. "But, ya! Someone commented on my video, saying that I should review stupid stuff you can buy off amazon. So I looked through lists. I looked through as much of amazon as I could, to buy weird stuff to review. And joining me, on this epic journey..." Chase said, before pointing at the people beside him. "...My friends. Shawn," Chase said, pointing to the man in the suspenders and the Newsboy cap. 

"Hi!" Shawn greeted, waving his arm. 

"Jackie," Chase continued, pointing to the man in the red hoodie. 

"Sup!" Jackie greeted, raising 3 his thumb, middle finger and index finger up in the air in a half-assed wave. 

"And Marvin!" Chase concluded. 

"Heya!" Marvin greeted, adjusting his cat mask. 

"So...since you know what stupid stuff we'll be reacting to, can you get the boxes?" Jackie asked. 

"Yup! They're right here!" Chase replied, pulling a big box out from under the table they were sitting at. 

"Oh...Sweet!" Jackie reacted. 

"So: the first cart full of stuff should be in this box. Wait-...I need to double check." Chase said, breaking character before checking the date on the box. "Yup! This is the first batch of stupid stuff that I bought off amazon. Ready to open it?" Chase asked. 

"I've been ready since your intro!" Marvin replied eagerly, pulling his retractable dagger out, and cutting the tape on the top. Chase pulled the box flaps open, and almost immediately, Chase started laughing. 

"What?" Jackie asked before standing up to see the inside of the box. Jackie's facial expression went from curious, to completely dumbfounded. He reached into the box and pulled out the first thing he saw: A trophy with a golden dick on it. Jackie bursted out laughing at the item he was holding. 

"Is that...a DICK TROPHY?!" Marvin asked, shocked to see something of such stupidity, in the same room as them. 

"Yes! It is! It's a dick trophy!" Jackie replied, still dumbstruck himself. 

Chase picked up the box, and placed it behind the table. "So: Marvin? Who gets the dick trophy?" Chase asked. 

"Ohoho gohohohod..." Jackie said, laughing at the thought of awarding someone with such a trophy. 

"Well, which one of us has the biggest dick?" Chase asked. 

"Here..." Shawn said, looking down to his pants. Suddenly, a short zipping sound could be heard. 

Everyone freaked out! Chase's eyes widened, before he covered his eyes with his hands. "OH GOD! I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!" Chase shouted, laughing at Shawn's stupidity. 

"Aw, come on! I had a ruler and everything!" Shawn complained, pulling a fold-able ruler out of his shirt pocket. Everyone bursted out laughing at the dumb, but hilarious joke. 

Next, Chase pulled out a few things for them each to examine one at a time. Chase showed them the second item: a baby gold grill pacifier. 

"Oh my god...Of COURSE Chase would buy this!" Jackie mocked. 

"Lay off, Jackie! Look at how cute this is!" Marvin reacted, putting the pacifier in his mouth. Shawn and Jackie bursted out laughing at the sight: Marvin, in a cat mask, and a gold pacifier. He looked like an Irish gangster cat! 

"You know what? Keep it! It suits you." Jackie declared. Shawn and Chase cracked up at Jackie's remark, before pulling another item out of the box: Nothing. 

"'Nothing...for the person who has everything'...Why?" Jackie asked. 

"Is...is this just a package with nothing in it?" Marvin asked. 

"...This is what our world has come to..." Shawn proclaimed. 

"We've went from putting most things in plastic, to putting everything in plastic! Even putting nothing! in plastic!" Chase added. 

Next: The yodeling pickle. Now, Chase didn't explain what this was, and no one at the table knew about it except for Chase. So, he handed it to Shawn first. 

"...it's a pickle..." Shawn said, awkwardly. 

"That's it? Is it real?" Marvin asked. 

"No, it's not real! It's plastic!" Shawn replied, annoyed that such a dumb question could be asked by such a person. 

"Wait, it has a button!" Jackie said, pointing at the button facing his way. Shawn found it, and out of curiosity, clicked it. 

YODEL-YA HEE-HEEEEE! YODEL-A OOO-DEEEEE! 

Shawn's head fell into his free hand, while Jackie, Marvin and Chase bursted into laughter. Soon, Shawn's body was convulsing, as his silent laughter grew loud enough for the camera to pick up. 

"Why does this exist?!" Shawn asked, before falling into another laughing fit. 

"Ihihit's SOOHO STUHUHUPIHID!" Chase yelled through his own laughter. 

When the group calmed themselves down, Chase pulled out the next item: Handerpants.

"So...I don't get it...Is it pants for your hands?" Marvin asked. 

"Close. It's underpants for your hands." Chase clarified, pulling them out of the packaging. 

"...No way..." Jackie reacted, grabbing the underwear gloves, and putting them on. "They fit! Look at THEEESE SEXY THINGS!" Jackie yelled, showing off his new underwear gloves to Marvin, Chase and Shawn. 

"You're not actually gonna wear those out, are you?" Shawn asked. 

"No- Weeeeelll...maybe...I might, if they suit my superhero costume." Jackie replied, checking out his hands with the new gloves. 

"Oh my god...Those would be PERFECT for Captain Underpants." Chase reacted, looking at them from a different angle. 

"Ya! Dav Pilkey should in-cooperate these gloves into the Captain Underpants Series!" Marvin added. 

"I don't think he's working on that anymore." Jackie said, sadly. 

"Really? Aw, that sucks." Chase reacted, saddened to hear about the fall of Captain Underpants. 

The next item in the box, was: Donald Trump Toilet Paper.

"So: Who wants to wipe their arse with Donald Trump?" Chase asked. all 3 adults put up their hand. Chase, Laughing at his friends who actually wanted to do this, pulled out a toilet paper roll with Donald Trump's kissy face plastered all over it. 

"WAIT- This is a thing?! Oh my god, I thought you were just joking!" Shawn commented. 

"And get this: I bought 6 rolls! Who wants to get mummified with Donald Trump Toilet Paper?!" Chase yelled. 

"YOU!" All 3 friends yelled in unison. 

Chase sighed. "...Other than me!" Chase tried again. 

"ME!" Jackie volunteered. 

Soon, the table was moved to the side, and Jackie was standing in the middle with his 3 friends surrounding him. 

"Hold onto this..." Chase ordered, giving Jackie the end of the roll. With the end in a single spot, Chase started spinning around him, attempting to mummify him in the process. Very soon, Jackie decided to start turning, so Chase could just control where the toilet paper went as he spun. Soon, Jackie was covered in 3 rolls of Donald Trump toilet paper. 

"It has not been easy for me. My father gave me a small loan of a million dollars..." Jackie said in the best Donald Trump voice he could muster. The group laughed at the direct quote from Donald Trump, but Jackie wasn't finished. Jackie put on a smug, rich man face. "I am President Trump. You see me on Twitter. You see me on Television. Now, you can see me in bathrooms. Wipe your poverty-stricken butts on my million dollar face, fuckers!" Jackie proclaimed in his Donald Trump impression. The room was filled with laughter as Jackie continued to make fun of Donald Trump.

Soon, the mess was cleaned up, and the new item was brought in: Gardening gloves with claws! 

"Oooh! These look really useful, actually!" Jackie reacted, slipping one on and wiggling his fingers. Marvin's eyes widened, as he attempted to sink into his chair. "Aww! What's wrong Marvin? Nervous of what's coming for ya?" Jackie teased, smirking as me put the other claw on his other hand. Jackie started making claw motions with both hands, to intimidate the guy. Marvin looked like he wanted to crawl into a corner and die there. 

"Is now really the time for this?" Chase asked, sighing and rubbing his nose. Jackie's smirk and teasing facade fell, as a frown took over his face for a moment. Suddenly, the teasing facade came back as he slowly turned himself around. 

"One moment, my darlin' Marvin. It appears as if someone needs some sense driven into them..." Jackie said, slowly bringing himself closer and closer to Chase, with wiggling gardening claws. Chase could feel a wobbly smile grow onto his face and soon, nervous pleads has started leaving his mouth as he slowly walked backwards. 

"Should've watched your mouth when you had the chance there, Brody." Jackie teased, cornering Chase against the wall. Before Chase could do anything, Jackie grabbed Chase, turned around and trapped him in a tight hug from behind. 

"WAIT! Jackie, I'm sorry! Why are you going for me?! Why not go for Marvin? He's the one thatreallywantsTODEALWITHTHI-AAAH! OH GOD THE CLAAHAHAHAHAWS! GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chase yelled. His attempts to lessen the situation proved to be pointless. Jackie's clawed hands had started digging into Chase's tummy and sides, throwing Chase into a bundle of laughter and squirms. His arms flailed everywhere, his body moved itself left and right, and Chase was shaking his head back and forth from the sudden explosion of laughter that now controlled him. Jackie scratched at his tummy with all 8 of his clawed fingers. 

Soon, Jackie was getting bored of this spot and decided to switch up positions. Moving his arms from across Chase to just holding onto Chase's shoulders, Jackie moved his fingers down to the hollows of the hips, and dug his right index and middle finger into the hollows of Chase's right hip. Chase threw his head back and howled with newfound laughter! "WAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JAHAHAHACKIHIHIHIE! NAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHA!" Chase begged through his hysterical laughter. 

"Please what, Chase? I didn't hear that last part." Jackie teased evilly. Jackie decided to motivate him, by digging his left clawed index finger into a certain muscle beside his spine, and wiggling the muscle back and forth. Chase's laughter grew higher as his shoulders attempted to rise up and hide the secretly bad ticklish spot. 

"IHIHI SAHAHAHAID STAHAHAHAP!" Chase yelled, attempting to act frustrated, but ultimately failing. 

"Where are you tickling him, to make him react like that?" Shawn asked, unable to fully process what he was watching. 

"You see fellas, Chase is ticklish almost anywhere. Anywhere you tickle, will get him laughing. But there's only a couple ticklish places on his body, that will throw him into hysteria: His hips," Jackie explained, stopping his left hand for a moment and digging his right index claw deeper into the hollow of his hip. Chase threw his head back as he squirmed and squealed, attempting to get the damned finger to let go. Instead, Jackie continued. "...And the muscles connected to the top of his spine." Jackie concluded, pausing the finger in Chase's hip and resuming the wiggling beside Chase's upper spine. 

"NAHAHAHAHOHOHOHO! KNOHOHOHOCK IHIHIT OHOHOHOFF! IHIHIT FEHEHEHEELS WEHEHIHIHIRD!" Chase pleaded. 

Shawn, who was watching Jackie from behind, started looking for the specific spot on his own neck. When he thought he found the closest spot, he pushed on it and wiggled it. Suddenly, a chill went down his spine! The chill started down his neck, broke out into his upper arm, followed down his spine, and ended in his upper leg. It felt like his upper arm, his back and his upper leg were all tingling, on one side. The other side felt fine!

"Oooh! The spot you're tickling, is right on a bundle of nerves that runs down your spine!" Shawn explained walking up to Jackie. "See?" Shawn asked, placing his finger onto the spot on Jackie's neck, and wiggling. Jackie's body jolted, and a loud squeal left his mouth. This told Shawn he'd hit the right spot. But, Shawn's smile slowly turned into a smirk when a high pitched giggle left Jackie's mouth! No one, not even Jackie himself, knew that his voice could go up that high! Shawn's finger came to a screeching halt for a moment...before starting right back up again! Jackie's upper body practically curled into the chilling feeling, as Jackie fell into a puddle of high pitched giggles. 

"Ooooh! I see that Jackie has the same ticklish spot!" Shawn teased. He continued attacking that spot, until Jackie instinctively ran away from the fingers. 

Jackie turned himself around, facing Shawn. He decided: Revenge shall be carried out. Jackie ran up to Shawn, grabbed both his wrists, and lifted them up. With both wrists captured in one hand, Jackie used his index finger and poked at Shawn's right armpit. From there, Jackie drew a chill-inducing line down the ribs and down his side, before removing and lifting his finger up to the armpit again. Shawn repeated the notion but, with 2 clawed fingers this time! Shawn broke out in a mixture of nervous, yet restless giggles. His giggles were semi high-pitched, but not as high pitched as Jackie's squeal earlier. Shawn spun his upper body back and forth, attempting to desperately lower his arms as Jackie dug those black claws into the underarms. 

Those claws! Those damn claws! They were sharp, thin, and gentle...It was almost overwhelming. Shawn struggled to keep himself together as Jackie added yet another clawed finger! 3 clawed fingers, scratching at his one armpit! God, this felt like torture! Yet...it was so light! How was something so light, already breaking Shawn into bits?! Was this even possible?! Apparently, it is! Either that, or Shawn is not at all used to being tickled so lightly. 

"Plehehehehehehease! Jackihihihihihihie! Nohohohoho mohohohohohore clahahahahahaws!" Jackie commanded as best he could through his uncontrollable giggles. 

"But Shawn! I'm not tickling you that hard. Is it really THAT ticklish?! You must be REALLY SENSITIVE, THEN!" Jackie teased like the evil teaser he was. To further tease the man, Jackie added the last clawed finger to the armpit. Now, 4 clawed fingers were scratching at Shawn's single armpit! Jackie knew this was evil! Jackie knew he was driving Shawn insane! But, he wanted to practice for his observant honey bear nearby. Marvin had been watching the whole time, and mustered up a face that was a little hard to read. One person would've said Marvin was nervous, another would've said Marvin was amused! But, Jackie knew better! The reality was, Marvin was envious. He was envious of all the attention Chase and Shawn were getting. He wanted to get wrecked! He loved it when Jackie was like this! So...why is he being so suspenseful?!

Jackie chuckled to himself. He'll reach Marvin. Very soon. In one quick motion, Jackie had switched hands. Now, Jackie's right hand was holding up Shawn's arms, and Jackie's left index finger was scratching Shawn's armpit. 

"Nohohohohoho! Nahahahahat agahahahahahain!" Shawn reacted, falling into another puddle of laughter. Even though Shawn started out as a big wiggle worm, Shawn's wiggles were starting to die down. All this lightness and suspense was starting to wear him down a little bit. So, he gave into the feeling a bit, laughing himself into pieces. 

Jackie added his middle clawed finger to Shawn's left armpit. Shawn threw his head back as more ticklish tingling took over and made his giggles increase. Jackie's smile started to widen the more Shawn accepted his fate. It's amazing what tickling can really do to a person. However, he was gonna save some of these remarks and teases for his ticklish magician. 

Jackie added another finger to the armpit. He decided he wanted to speed up the process a little bit, since Shawn was already getting tired. Shawn threw his head back as his giggles grew louder. The feeling of a third finger must've triggered something, because Shawn's squirming seemed to have returned for a few seconds, before dying down again. Perhaps a bolt of adrenaline? Maybe. 

"Coochy coochy coochy coochy coo!" Jackie cooed, before adding the last finger. Shawn let out an overwhelming squeal as his face started to turn a light red. 

"Dohohohohohon't TEHEHEHEHEHEASE MEHEHEHEHE!" Shawn yelled out of pure embarrassment. 

"Aww! But teasing is the best part! Besides, I've been VEEEEERY patient with you. I could've been teasing you throughout this entire tickle session! Isn't that right, Marvy?" Jackie teased. 

Marvin's eyes widened for a moment, before an embarrassed giggle left his lips. "Yeah, that's true. He's ridiculously good at teasing..." Marvin admitted, being his boyfriend and all.

Shawn stopped the fingers for a moment. "Hey Marvin, while I'm talking to you: Do I have your permission to do the nibbling thing on his neck?" Jackie asked, spoiling what he was about to do. 

Shawn's eyes widened. "WHAT?! NO...NO! MARVIN, DON'T! I'M BEGGING YOU, DON'T YOU DARE GIVE HIM PERMISSION!" Shawn cried out frantically. Marvin put on a thinking face, and felt an evil little smirk show up onto his lips. 

"Yup! You're allowed, as long as I get to hold his arms up." Marvin replied, throwing Shawn into a furious rage in the process. Jackie smiled and nodded, allowing Marvin to hold his wrists behind Shawn's back. 

Jackie smiled at his victim. "Any last words?" Jackie asked, his face quite close to Shawn's. 

Shawn's anger took over as he let out his last words: "Go fuck yourself!". Jackie placed placed his mouth onto Shawn's neck, and started making exaggerated nibbling noises. "YYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NONONONONOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Shawn yelled through his newfound fit of hysterical laughter. Jackie moved his mouth up and down his neck, continuing the nibbling noises. Shawn was going insane! He shouldn't have taken the lighter tickling for granted. This, was MUCH worse! 

To top it off, Jackie decided to use Shawn's ribs as grips and started scratching his ribs with his non-dominant hand, as softly as he could. This made Shawn's laugh jump up an octave! "TOOHOHOHOHOHOHO MUUHUHUHUHUHUHUCH! TOOHOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUHUHUHUCH!" Shawn shouted, squirming as much as he could, given the position he was in. 

Marvin was smiling, taking in the sight in front of him. It turns out, Marvin likes helping Jackie! In fact, he liked it almost as much as being the victim. It was fun being able to help a person laugh. "Can I help?" Marvin asked eagerly. 

"Sure! You can get one of his underarms, if you want." Jackie replied, happy to let his boyfriend help. Marvin's smile grew wider, as he held onto Shawn's wrists with one hand, and danced his fingers on Shawn's right armpit. Shawn threw his head back and howled with laughter, and felt his head land on Marvin's shoulder. But his head didn't stay on Marvin's shoulder for long, cause Shawn's head came back in front, hanging from growing exhaustion. Marvin and Jackie kept this up for a few minutes more, before letting the poor man go. Marvin let go of his wrists and placed his arms under his, so he could fall into his arms. Marvin carried Shawn over to the couch, and waited for Jackie to follow him. When Jackie picked up Shawn's legs, the heaved Shawn onto the couch. 

Shawn had let out a giggle as his back hit the couch, and continued to let out some leftover giggles as he laid there. Jackie and Marvin smiled at the man in amusement, before an eager Jackie glanced at his boyfriend. Marvin, feeling his glance, gulped in nervousness. 

"Your turn!" Jackie cheered, wiggling his intimidating gloved hands at Marvin evilly. Marvin, both excited and anxious all at once, took off running. Jackie followed after him, chasing him around the room. It didn't take long for Marvin to be captured by his boyfriend, and pinned down. Marvin tensed his body and shut his eyes, ready for the wrecking of a lifetime. 

...

...

...

...Um...

...

"...what are you doing?!" Marvin asked, his eyes still shut in anticipation. 

"...being unpredictable." Jackie said with an evil little grin plastered on his face. 

"Oh you asshole..." Marvin muttered in pure annoyance. 

"Just relaaaaax..." Jackie told Marvin softly. Marvin opened his eyes slightly, giving his boyfriend an angry glare. How was he supposed to relax in a moment like THIS?! "Come ooon, Marvin. Just try it for me...relaaaaaaaxxx..." Jackie whispered, removing his glove before delicately cupping and rubbing his left cheek in a relaxing motion. Marvin was still hesitant, but slowly started to turn his body limp. He fell in love with the delicateness his lover was showing him, and slightly smiled at the touch. Jackie kept up the soft touch, treating Marvin's cheek like a fragile butterfly. He removed his other glove, placing it aside before he cupped his other cheek, rubbing one cheek each with both index fingers. Soon, Marvin had softly started to close his eyes, accepting every bit of touch he was given. Jackie smiled calmly as he laid himself down beside him, removing his right hand from under his cheek and grabbing Marvin's hand with it. Marvin smiled softly, allowing Jackie to hold his hand in such a caring fashion. Jackie lifted Marvin's hand up to his face, and gave the back of his hand a little kiss. Marvin's teeth appeared through his smile, as little giggles left his mouth. 

"I love you." Jackie whispered. Marvin lifted his right hand on the floor, up to Jackie's cheek to caress his cheek as well. 

Marvin slowly opened his eyes, looking into Jackie's gorgeous eyes. "I love you too." he replied. Jackie's front teeth started showing, as he continued to caress the back of his hand. 

Marvin was about to close his eyes again. But, he couldn't help but notice the grin on Jackie's face, turning into a cheeky grin...What?

"Uuuuuuhuhuh...Jackie?" Marvin asked, felling a couple giggles leave his mouth. 

"Who's Jackie?" the superhero asked back. Marvin's eyes widened. He knew EXACTLY where this was going!

"You're Jackie!...Aren't you?" Marvin asked nervously. 

"Ohohoh..." Jackie chuckled, sitting up. "I'm not Jackie..." He stated, crawling sneakily closer to his boyfriend. "I...am...the tickle monster!" he yelled. Jackie pounced onto his lover, before skittering his fingers all over his sides. 

"JAHAHAHACKIHIHIHIE!" Marvin laughed, squirming and swatting at his hands. Jackie put the gardening glove onto his right hand, before grabbing Jackie's wrists and pinning them above his head. With the armpits exposed, Jackie pinned Marvin's wrists with his left hand, and started scratching and skittering his clawed fingers on his right armpit. "EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE! NAHAHAT THE AHAHAHARMPIHIHIHITS! THEHEHEHEY'RE TOHOHOHOHOO SEHEHEHENSIHITIHIHIVE!" Marvin yelled through his laughter, struggling to stay sane from such a vulnerable spot being exposed. 

"Hmm...too sensitive, you say? Well, that is a problem, indeed..." Jackie said, acting like a judge making a compromise. "Oh! I know JUST the solution!" Jackie said aloud. He lowered his clawed hand down to Marvin's armpit, and went back to scratching. Marvin's gleeful laughter resumed, before suddenly: the claw had moved to the other armpit! With the new spot being tickled, more laughter emerged from Marvin's chest! Jackie's toothy smile told Marvin everything he needed to know: He was being a cheeky little shit. 

"Coochy coochy coochy coo! Who knew a magician could be this ticklish?! I wouldn't have guessed!" Jackie teased, switching his hand from the left armpit, back to the right armpit. 

"YOHOHOHOU DIHIHIHIHID!" Marvin argued through his uncontrollable laughter. 

"Hey, you listen here, Mr. Magician! Just because I'm a tickle monster, doesn't mean I can read where people's tickle spots are!" Jackie argued back, ignoring the fact that he was tickling Marvin right now. Marvin's smile grew brighter as Jackie's playful side shined through. God, he loved this! He loved how playful Jackie would get! It was beautiful being able to see this side of him as much as he does! While Marvin was thinking, Jackie's scratching had started to slow. 

"Wha-...wait...what are you doing?" Marvin asked. 

"Giving you a break." Jackie replied, letting go of his wrists to remove his glove. Marvin's hand shot up and grabbed the glove. 

"Don't stop..." Marvin said, slightly panicked. Jackie's eyes widened, his eyebrows lifting in shock. "...I...I love it when you get all playful...It's adorable, and I don't want it to end." Marvin explained. Jackie's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! 

"So...you want me to...tickle you more?" Jackie asked. Marvin's eyes widened as he realized what he just confessed something to not only his boyfriend, but to Chase and Shawn as well. 

"Uh...I guess you could say that...ya..." Marvin muttered, getting quieter as he replied to his boyfriend awkwardly. 

Chase just about died of cuteness overload, upon hearing that. Marvin, the adorable magician that would kill him with cute hearts every time he BREATHED, loved being tickled! HE LOVED BEING TICKLED! SOMEHOW, MARVIN'S ADORABLE TRAIT HAS RISEN TO UNSTOPPABLE HEIGHTS, AND WILL NEVER STOP RISING! 

"My heart! My sensitive HEART! Can I help?!" Chase asked, practically bouncing off the walls from excitement. 

"Sure! Come on over, Chase!" Jackie replied, happy to have a partner. 

"I'm just gonna...turn off the camera..." Shawn mumbled, walking over and clicking a button on the camera. He put the cap onto the camera, before walking away from the mess full of stupid Amazon stuff. 

Meanwhile, Jackie couldn't help but notice how excited Chase seemed to be. "You look like you're gonna faint, if you don't indulge in Marvin's love for tickling!" Jackie exclaimed, laughing in amusement. 

"I'm just really excited! I just can't WAIT to completely WRECK you with tickles!" Chase said excitedly, wiggling his fingers in the air for Marvin to see. Marvin bursted into giggles at the sight of the fingers alone. But looking at Jackie's claws, was even WORSE! Marvin's giggling from looking at his two ticklers, took control of any amount of words he attempted to let out. Every word he spoke, ended up jumbled up, or filled with giggles. 

There was no talking them out of it now. Now, Marvin was going to get covered in tickles and laugh to his hearts content. And Marvin, surprisingly, was happy about it! Normally, a person would feel embarrassed, almost annoyed about being pinned down and tickled foolishly. But, Marvin didn't mind looking like a fool once in a while. Especially, in front of his boyfriend: The Captain of Tomfoolery. And Chase? He was, you could say, the Assistant Captain in this situation. A good helper, with excellent ideas of his own! And boy, did the Amazon idea pay off! If it weren't for Chase's amazon binge, these blessed, torturous gloves would not be on his boyfriend's hands right now...

**Author's Note:**

> This was SO FUN TO WRITE! I think I'm gonna branch off, and try to write for some other fandoms. I don't really have many plans, but I do know I'm considering trying another Purple Guy FNAF fic, and maybe some Markiplier Ego fics? Idk...We'll see what I'm up for. Bye!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!


End file.
